


The Assassin and the Queen

by hermajestymanon



Series: Celeansel [1]
Category: MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermajestymanon/pseuds/hermajestymanon
Summary: A short fic about Celaena Sardothien and Ansel of Briarcliff jumping the Cleaver.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more fics. I may make a short series of Celeana and Ansel stories.

Swift as lightning, sound as thunder, Celeana rode Kasida as if her life depended on it, because well, it did. The wind tore at her eyes, water leaking down her face as she rode. Faster, faster, faster. Her heart pounded through her ears. 

Ahead of her, Ansel’s wine colored hair carried in the wind. Looking behind at her, Ansel grinned wickedly, “Come on, Celeana!” She snapped her head back in front of her. The wind carried her voice, “Faster!”

The Cleaver stretched out before them and fear clenched her stomach. She had made this leap once before when running from the guards. She could do it again. Leaning to Kasida’s ear, “Again, Kasida!”

There was no feeling like it. When you are airborne, wind through your hair, untied to the earth, you are free. She was taut and loose all the same, her heart in her throat and she. Was. Free. With her arms thrown wide, Kasida jumped.  
\-------

Ansel could feel the grin wide on her face as Celaena jumped the Cleaver. The golden haired assassin was as untamed as a wildfire. She could see the gold in her eyes even from where she was. A ring of golden fire.

Landing in a sound of thunder, Kasida trotted up to her, Celeana a top. This girl, she was definitely going to be sad when she returned to Adalarn. Until then, before she left, before she herself left for the Wastes, she was going to make every second count.

Climbing down, Celeana’s face was open, her lips curled up into a wide grin. Ansel found that she would very much like to kiss her. For a moment, she forgot about her duties to her people, she forgot about the lies she had told, the deaths she had caused. All she knew was that she was here and with Celeana.

After seconds of catching their breaths, they burst out laughing. “That was,” Celeana gasped for air, “so fun.”

Ansel’s fingers curled through Celaena’s hair. Her golden locks were tinged with sweat and sunlight. Being a trained assassin, Celeana could have out maneuvered her in seconds. But she let her touch her in a way that Ansel guessed Celeana hadn’t been touched before.  
\----------  
She had never been kissed before. She thought that her kiss would have been claimed by Sam. But with Ansel’s red-brown eyes so full of light, her lips set in a wicked grin, she didn’t pull away when their lips met.  
She had stilled for a split second before wrapping her arms around Ansel’s neck, her fingers lost in that wine-colored hair, pulling her close enough that she could feel the intricate designs in her armor.

Parting from her, Celeana felt her veins ignite. Looking at her, Ansel grinned, “You’re right. That was fun.”


End file.
